Teaching and Discovering
by GreyscaleWriter
Summary: Pyrrha becomes curious about Blake's favorite book series, and Blake is all too happy to introduce her hobby to someone. It is in their corner of the library, that Blake discovers just how sheltered of a lifestyle the Champion of Mistral really grew up in and takes it upon herself to show her what she has been missing.
1. Chapter 1

"O-oh my…"

Such risque acts had never been revealed to Pyrrha in all her life. This book was an open testament to her sheltered childhood in her short yet accomplished life as the four-time tournament champion. The initial romance between the male lead and the female lead was enough to bring a blush to Pyrrha's face, but when the second female lead was introduced, she wasn't prepared for the pictures appearing in her mind.

 _...she took an experimental taste of the delicate flower set before her, gazing up at her lover as she took the bud into…_

"I-I can't read this." Pyrrha pushed the sinful text away, albeit a bit reluctantly, into the ninja Faunus's hands. She shuffled in a bit deeper into the comfy beanbag chair, hoping to ease her embarrassment at reading such filth (many thanks, Rubaby).

Blake was quite happy when the champion asked her about her taste in her 'unique' literature and was keen to entrap… *ahem*... bring her into the amazing storytelling and relatable characters of the best selling series, "Ninjas of Love". She and Pyrrha had spent much of the day together, diving further and further into the meat of the story, with more than a few blushes from Pyrrha along the way, yet despite a couple of risque scenes that had already come and gone, Pyrrha had remained relatively quiet, it wasn't until the female lead and her female friend had a tryst with one another that Pyrrha started to make a fuss.

"Why? I know you've already read through two scenes already," Blake commented, "What's so different about this one?"

"B-because they are both of the same sex." With that phrase, her blush increased tenfold.

"And?" Blake, still not getting the point.

"T-That's just… Aren't physical umm... i-interactions only supposed to be shared between a man and his woman." Pyrrha questioned with as much seriousness a cherry colored girl could muster.

Blake could only stare with a deadpan expression at the redhead. _Is it possible for someone to be this sheltered?_ "Pyrrha, you do know homosexuality has been a common thing for years?"

The look on Pyrrha's face obviously showed she didn't.

Blake just sighed, was it really her job to explain this to her. "Ok, Pyrrha. What exactly do you know about sex."

Pyrrha looked away in thought, she began, "Well, my mother always told me that sex was a thing you could only share with one man. That it was only with a person who you had the utmost trust and devotion to, and when you were ready to reproduce, the two of you would partake in intercourse and you would then you would bear his children as he wished, it is so important that you find the most trustworthy man because once you begin to reproduce, your whole previous life is over and forgotten." Pyrrha looked up at Blake like it had answered everything.

If Blake was one of those characters in the comics Jaune read, she was pretty sure a sweatdrop the size of a baseball would be falling down her forehead. She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache approaching. "Didn't you have friends to talk about this stuff to at Sanctum?" She asked.

"I-I never really had real friends before I attended beacon," Pyrrha responded sheepishly, "and I was always requested at home immediately after my schooling to continue my training."

 _Oh, Oum, why me._ Blake shook off her shock and took a deep breath, preparing for the explanation of her life. "Ok, Pyrrha let me give you the real talk about how sex works."

A half an hour, four books, and one tomato colored Mistralian later, Blake had finally given the in-depth explanation of the mental and physical aspects of the intimate act of intercourse. Needless so say Pyrrha eyes were opened, both figuratively and physically. Blake was sure if her eyes got any bigger, Ruby could have a new place to put her cookies.

"So… what you saying is, sex is actually a response of the body, in reaction to stimuli throughout specific points on the human anatomy," Asked the spartan tentatively, "and that a person does not necessarily have to have one intimate partner that they interact with?

Blake shut and threw the used anatomy book over her shoulder, nodding in confirmation with a small smile. She then leaned back in her bean bag chair and stretched her arms above her head, in a manner much like the cat she represented. Her work here was done.

"I find myself still having trouble grasping the concept of two females holding an attraction to one another."

Blake the sex justice ninja was yet again called to pick up her arms against the forces of innocence.

Blake spoke to the clueless redhead, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Everyone has their own defined sexual preference."

Pyrrha shook her head, and let out a small laugh, "I don't think I could ever be attracted.. i-in that way to another girl."

Blake's ears perked up at that thought, slightly devious thoughts beginning to enter her head, a miniature Cheshire smile graced across her features, "And what makes you so sure of that?"

"Well, I-I mean I have always… admired the male physique," Pyrrha turned away with a blush, _This whole experience is so embarrassing_ , "I just don't see how I could find someone of similar body and mind to be attr…"

Pyrrha turned around to see a pair of bright yellow, cat-like irises mere inches from her own emerald ones. The catgirl had used her years of espionage experience to sneak up and pin the distracted protege while her head was turned. Feeling the cat side of her personality working overtime, Blake stared directly into the eyes of the girl beneath her and asked her a question, "Can you honestly look into my eyes, and tell me you don't find me the least bit attractive?"

Pyrrha should have said no, she should have pushed the Faunus away from her and stormed out of the library, that is what the Nikos family would have expected of their daughter. She, however, did not react as would be expected of her, in response to the black haired girl, instead, she took the opportunity to process the question and respond to the Faunus who currently had her pinned down in her now less comfy chair.

Her attention was first brought to the piercing yellow eyes which seemed to search her soul for the answer that Pyrrha was trying to provide. She moved up to the black bow nested in Blake's raven hair. This seemingly normal fashion statement hid the two cute ears that when revealed would sell out the secret heritage of the girl in front of her. She could see them twitching subtly now and then, much like when a cat picks up a mouse scurrying across a floor. Her attention shifted back down to the slender neckline, the closeness of it made it seem so vulnerable, there's a reason savage animals such as the Grimm favored it so much as a weak point, with the china like quality of her skin it was hard to imagine the immeasurable number of nerves and veins that ran down its seemingly endless length. Wasn't it one of those stimuli points talked about in the book she was shown. As her eyes went up, so did the heat of her cheeks as she locked onto the Faunus's pink, seemingly inviting lips. Pyrrha needed to stop this, this was too much for her to take.

She pushed Blake away as gently as she could and stood up from her seat. "I-I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I-I think I'm done for the day. T-thank you very much, Blake for showing me…"

Blake was pretty much ignoring what apology Pyrrha was muttering out as she stalked toward her prey, she had seen the answer she needed, it was written all over the blush on Pyrrha's face.

Pyrrha felt a tap on her shoulder, surprising her out of her stupor and ending her half-hearted apology, she swiftly spun toward the girl behind her, only when she did, she felt her surprise increase even more.

Blake cupped the now completely red and stunned face of Pyrrha, as she pushed all she had into making this kiss feel as genuine as possible, for the confused and overwhelmed champion, and for the most part, it was working.

Pyrrha head was swimming with thousands of thoughts both good and bad to the point where they all blended into one another, creating a blaring white noise in her head as the girl… no… the _attractive_ girl pushed the kiss even deeper on the redhead. Slowly, at least in Pyrrha's mind, she closed her eyes and began to add more and more to the kiss herself. Awkwardly placing her hands on the cat Faunus's waist, completing the circuit between them.

It was only a few seconds before the two of them broke their lips apart, Pyrrha with a cute unsure look on her face, and Blake a smug look that would make any cat proud. "So.. I think that answers the part about finding me attractive or not," the cat teased.

Pyrrha's blush deepened, and opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted as the cat took her open mouth in her lips once again. Pyrrha quickly forgot what she was going to say and resumed kissing the Faunus with equally as much passion. Blake moved her hands around the neck of the warrior and rested them on her shoulders, she felt it was time for Pyrrha to get a lesson in just how far behind she was in the kissing department.

Pyrrha was enjoying the feeling of the kiss, when suddenly something wet pressed against her lips, knocking on them like a battering ram, demanding entrance. She was taken aback at first, but relaxed, remembering reading about the French kiss from one of the more… extensive books Blake had brought up, she opened her mouth not fully prepared for the onslaught that Blake's tongue was about the bring upon her mouth.

As soon as the entrance was granted Blake's tongue wasted no time in exploring the new area which it found itself in, and making itself acquainted with Pyrrha's own tongue. Pyrrha could barely keep up with the more experienced muscle, as they fought for dominance between the two, and the nigh-invincible Pyrrha Nikos, for the first time was gladly fighting a battle she didn't mind losing.

The two continued until the both of them could hold their breath no more, and broke apart. A trail of saliva connected the two together still as they both struggled to get their breath back. They stared at each other in a moment of silence, before a sound was made from the redhead.

"That was... exhilarating," Pyrrha panted, still on a bit of cloud nine.

Blake smiled, "Yeah… It's been... a while."

Blake contemplated her next move, if the hours of reading the book with another didn't make her hot and bothered before, then this surely sealed the deal. She needed a release right now, and this was her opportunity to share it with someone else, something she hadn't done in a long time. She broke apart from her embrace with the athletic girl, and offered her hand to her, "Come on, let's go somewhere else."

Pyrrha Nikos was knowledgeable now to at least understand the hint at what Blake was insinuating. All her life Pyrrha had lived under the overhang of her family's judgemental eye, now she was finally free to experience the world like a normal girl in Remnant, even if it only was for a short while. Pyrrha made her decision and grabbed the hand of the Faunus, who had opened her mind to new possibilities and was going to show her a whole new experience of life.

…

A/N: I made a thing.

Let me know if I should upload the next chapter. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

"Isn't this your team's room?" Pyrrha questioned.

She had allowed herself to be carried away by the cat to wherever this 'somewhere else' was, but felt the route they took to be oddly familiar, especially when they passed her own team's dorm and entered the dorm of team RWBY.

"Yeah," Blake nonchalantly answered, as she closed the door behind her. Pyrrha opened her mouth to finish her question, but Blake answered, "If you're worried about them showing up, they won't be back for a couple hours. Yang had some errands to run, and Ruby wanted to tag along."

"What about Weiss?"

"She took it upon herself to, quote, 'try to control the chaos'," Blake smirked knowingly at the Spartan.

Pyrrha chuckled, knowing the wake of destruction those two sisters usually left behind them wherever they went, poor Weiss. Pyrrha rubbed her arm shyly, trying not to make eye contact, "Why didn't you go with them?"

Blake moved her hand to the doorknob, "It's my reading day, besides…"

The click of the lock echoed loudly in Pyrrha's ears.

"...I had previous arrangements," Blake finished with a small smirk. Now fully in predator mode, Blake stalked closer to her prey.

Pyrrha, feeling much like a deer in headlights, stood frozen in front of the cat. She felt drawn in a way she hadn't before to the way Blake's hips swayed seductively as she crept closer and closer to her. It wasn't until they were nearly a foot apart from each other, that Pyrrha felt the need to look into her eyes.

Blake trapped Pyrrha's eyes into her own lust filled gaze, she wrapped her hands around the back of the redhead, the redhead began doing the same; Blake slowly leaned in closer. "Now where were we…"

The meeting of the two's lips was no less stimulating than the first time to Pyrrha, but this time she wasted no time in pushing her own tongue against the entrance of the ninja's mouth. Blake was excited at this new-found confidence from the spartan and quickly granted her entrance.

The two of them lost themselves in the moment as their tongues fought evenly against one another, Blake's experience matched up against Pyrrha's quick learning. Each shift against one another brought a wave of heat to both of their lower regions, a heat that was quickly becoming more and more unbearable the longer they stayed connected. Eventually, the need for air overcame the need for the feeling and they both pulled back to admire the flushed look on each of their faces.

Blake detached her arms from the waist of the champion and pushed her toward her bed, she guided her down on to the mattress carefully to avoid hitting her head. The cat then stood up and released her ears of their binding, letting the ribbon fall to the floor softly as she moved under the bunk herself, straddling the girl beneath her. Blake sat up the best she could in the cramped bunk and decided she liked the way Pyrrha looked beneath her, despite the fact that the Spartan was the embodiment of a deer in headlights.

Pyrrha didn't know what to do, her mind was running a mile a minute trying to process and react to new feelings she had never felt before.

Blake sighed and shook her head, _Does there exist a more sheltered person._ A vision of a red hood with a scary yellow dragon around it popped into her head. _I already know the answer to that question._ "Here, let me get you started," Blake spoke soothingly.

Helping the overwhelmed girl along, she took her hands in her own and guided them to rest on her exposed thighs.

Blake seemed even more attractive to the spartan than she ever had before as the cat Faunus gazed down at her, like some piece of meat - fish in this case. The scenario was so much more than Pyrrha could have imagined, it seemed every step forward she took opened up a new string of thoughts that she would have never begun to think of in her young life. She couldn't help but imagine what the ninja looked like without the covering of the beacon uniform, but Pyrrha didn't know if she could handle seeing such a sight. She was already overheating gazing at the area exposed area of flesh above Blake's knee-high stockings, in which the ninja's school-issued mini skirt was barely able to conceal. _O-oh my... what am I getting myself into._

Every gentle shift and caress against her felt like a hot piece of metal, her own uniform was becoming uncomfortably hot. A jolt of lust driven courage ran through the redhead, banishing her second thoughts about the indecent acts she was currently committing, and she began to slowly run her hands up and down the exposed skin of Blake's toned thighs. They were smooth, much smoother than the silk pajamas she wore to bed every night and the feeling as her fingers glided along them was positively addicting.

Blake at the moment was more than content in letting the inexperienced spartan learn at her own pace, the feeling of fingers moving along her thighs reminded her how much she missed the caress of another. Leaning backward onto her arms and closing her eyes to relish the feeling, she was caught off guard as the hands began to move further and further under her skirt. She looked down at the redhead and chuckle silently at how her face seemed to blend into the red of her hair.

With the skirt now pooled around the ninja's hips, Pyrrha now had a clear view of Blake's black panties. They were damp from a spot on the apex between her legs and clung to the lower parts of her body to where an outline of her lower set of lips could be seen leaving very, _very_ little to Pyrrha's imagination. _Oum help me..._

Feeling that given any more time to explore was going to give the Spartan internal bleeding of the brain, as well as feeling a little impatient herself, Blake began to take back control of the situation. She began by falling forward on her hands, positioned on either side of the redhead's face and captured the lips of the girl beneath her before the Spartan had time to think.

The kiss was filled with lust and made the hot feeling explode within Pyrrha, as the Blake used her experience to push Pyrrha deeper into unbearable heat. She removed her hands from the hips of the cat and began to caress along the covered back of the girl on top of her.

 _Oh no, you don't._ Blake quickly disconnected the kiss and shook her head at the champion, the redhead had more than enough time to do her exploring, it was her turn now. Blake then started to undo the buttons of her beacon uniform. Once the jacket was off and thrown on the bed, she began work on the white dress shirt starting with the collar. "Ah-ah~, it's my turn now, _invincible girl."_

As if those words were a spell spoken by sorceress, Pyrrha was put into a trance. Giving Blake her full undivided attention as she watched the buttons pull apart, especially so once a lacy black bra began to show through the middle. The cat stopped there in her undressing and then began to run her hands along the buttons of Pyrrha's own uniform. Pyrrha's jacket was opened before she realized, and her shirt seemed to be the next to go.

Blake was surprised when the button over the bust of the girl released with a tension relieved pop, and Pyrrha's _ahem_ 'girls' released with a small jiggle. Thinking on the rigid battle garb the Champion wore daily, Blake was surprised that a well-endowed girl such as Pyrrha could wear such a tight-fitting garment comfortably in battle. _Geez Pyrrha, you gotta let them free once in a while._

Getting off her train of thought, Blake leaned closer over the form of Pyrrha. Looking directly into each other's eyes, Blake saw the expectation within the emerald irises at what was to come, and with all the perverted powers vested within her, she was going to fulfill those expectations, goddammit. No one deserved their life to be controlled and bound away from the wonderful experiences life had to offer, all just for the sake of _power._ no one understood what it meant to be suppressed by power hungry people like Blake did, her time in the White Fang a testament to that.

Instead of having her lips attacked like the Spartan expected, Pyrrha felt a wonderful sensation as a pair of lips began to deliver soft velvet kisses on her exposed neckline. Each touch sent a wave of fire down into the core of Pyrrha, immense pleasure surfing alongside it. As if the feeling couldn't get any more intense, Blake nibbled softly on the area sending Pyrrha's vision into spots of white as the pleasure was getting hard to bear.

Blake pulled back, pleased that a small patch of bruised skin marred the perfect canvas of color that made up the Champion's neckline. Blake then brought her hand to the clasp that held the red bra together and smiled a very cattish smile.

"If you're this turned on from that little bit of foreplay, I envy how you're gonna feel after this." Blake applied pressure to the clasp.

Pyrrha gasped.

A jangle of keys was heard outside the door.

In the matter of a second, before the door could start to open, the occupants of the room moved with all the speed and grace they could muster as warriors of the great Beacon Academy to make a situation in which it obviously was what it looked like, into a situation that wasn't what it looked like. In that time, Blake sprang off Pyrrha, grabbed her book, leaned back onto the pillow, and crossed her legs in a reclined position with all the grace and fluidity of the ninja she was.

Now surely the 4-time champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament, had equal the grace of the ninja next to her to organize herself in a similar fashion that made her look less suspicious than she currently was. Well, she did have the grace and skill necessary to do so, but along the lines of being turned on beyond what any virgin mind could fathom and caught the farthest she had ever been imaginable outside her comfort zone, the champion, on pure reaction, simply sat up ramrod straight on the edge of the bed and plastered a plastic smile on her face while the door finally opened to its content.

"WOOO, What a day!" The buxom blond exclaimed as she burst through the dorm room door.

"It is taking all of my years of training not to scream you to the moon and back, Yang Xiao Long!" The white-haired heiress stated.

"How can I carry so many cookies at once?" The red-clad adolescent questioned slightly out of breath, "Guys can you help me out here?"

"RUBY! I told you to leave those cookies at the…*shiver*...crime scene." The white heiress was looking paler at the end of that statement.

"Cool your jets, Ice Queen - get it, 'cool' - those guys probably won't even realize those cookies are gone," Yang stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, Weiss, besides it's not like they have anywhere to put them anymore." Little red riding hood argued.

"Maybe that's because YOU DESTROYED THEIR ENTIRE BAKERY!" The Ice Queen's jets were currently experiencing overheating.

"Hey, those guys had it coming," Yang crossed her arms, "Nobody looks at my baby sister that way."

"Ugh, I'm surrounded by wild animals," Weiss's hands rubbed her face, "Next time, Blake, you're going with me next time to help wrangle these savages, regardless of your reading schedule."

Blake simply just nodded and muttered a small tone of acknowledgment, convincingly lost in her book.

"Oh hey, Blake, Pyrrha, I didn't see you guys there." Ruby waved to the occupants of the room.

Pyrrha still as rigid as a sword, simply smiled and waved robotically.

"We decided to move up to the room after a while, the library got too crowded," Blake stated.

"And you probably didn't want anybody seeing you read your smut," Yang teased with a smirk.

"You nailed it... and it's not smut, its art," Blake quipped back with a smile.

"Honestly, I don't know how you can sit there and read that… _uncouth_ literature." Weiss then placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, "And you Pyrrha, I thought you were better than that."

Pyrrha fumbled with her words, her brain still the consistency of mush at the moment, luckily Blake was there to catch her fumble.

"Au Contraire, Weiss, don't think I don't know about your copy of "The Flower Knight" that you keep hidden under your dust containers," Blake smirked.

Weiss was shocked, and thoroughly blushing, "How do yo… when did you…That's not... You better not…"

Yang imitated Weiss's pose from earlier, "Weiss, I thought you were better than that."

Everyone laughed at the expense of the heiress, whos look of exasperation was reminiscent of when she got a B on one of Professor Port's quizzes.

Blake composed herself, "Don't worry, Weiss, your secrets safe with us."

"Yeah, 'we all read smut down here'," Yang said in a nasal voice.

"Uh-uh, not me, you keep that filth away from my poor, innocent brain," Ruby shielded herself from the rays of perversion with her arms, until she noticed something, "Hey, Pyrrha, why is your shirt unbuttoned."

Everyone in the room was drawn to look at the champions state of undress, Pyrrha, feeling like she was under intense scrutiny, managed to find her words, "I-I-I was feeling a b-bit toasty in here, so I-I decided to shed a few layers." _Please don't ask more, please don't ask more._

"Yeah, I guess it is a bit muggy in here," Ruby agreed.

Pyrrha sighed in relief.

"You could have just opened the window."

Pyrrha tensed again.

Blake realizing it was time for this to end, butted into the conversation, "Hey, Pyrrha didn't you

say you needed to be somewhere about now?"

Sensing that Blake was trying to help her out of the situation, Pyrrha indulged her, "Oh my, I-I didn't realize the time." Pyrrha made herself presentable and picked up her book off the bed before turning to her mentor for the day, "Thank you for introducing me to your book, Blake."

"No problem, Pyrrha," Blake smiled as she stared into eyes of bright emeralds, "Let's do it again sometime, I'll show you some other good ones I have lying around."

Pyrrha caught the hint and blushed heavily, "I-I would like that…" She stopped, not trusting herself to say any more without breaking composure. Pyrrha quickly said her goodbyes to the rest of team RWBY and rushed out the door.

"She was acting...weird," Yang said as the rest of the team went about getting ready for the evening. Yang delayed getting her nightwear on and jumped up onto her bunk to relax for a bit. "You wouldn't have anything to do with that, huh Blakie?"

Blake turned her book to where she had actually left off, and the day's events went through her mind. This wouldn't be the last encounter she would have with the spartan, Blake could feel it in her gut. Her ears twitched, and she let a small smirk show, "Maybe..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Although the walk to her dorm was only across the hall, it felt like it was miles away to Pyrrha. He mind was still racing with the activities she had just gotten done participating with Blake in.

The gravity of the knowledge she now knew was settling in, her whole life she had lived sheltered away, away from things that could have brought her so much more happiness had she known that they had existed. Blake had shown her something that she thought no one else could show her, normality.

Things like this were normal for people now, people talked with new people, kissed with new people, had intercourse with new people, all for the sake of commonality. It was a new way of thinking and it shocked Pyrrha to her core.

All the new feelings Pyrrha had just experienced had one underlying basis to each of them, they were pleasurable, each one had left Pyrrha gasping for air and left a thick need in her that she did not fully understand. Even now as she enters her dorm room, the remnants of the fire she had felt so strongly under Blake's touch, was uncomfortable as it still burned deep within her.

 _Blake…_

She had tried her hardest not to think of the ninja, for she did not think she was ready to confront herself on those feelings until she knew what exactly those feelings were. Her best bet was to contain it until she could have another chance to communicate with the Faunus, and maybe do something else…

 _Nope. I did not just think that...Pyrrha Nikos, you did not just think that…_

The whole situation had worn Pyrrha out, and that welcomed heat that arose during said situation was now an uncomfortable ache that would go away. As she got herself washed up for bed, her body was on autopilot. The absence of her team did not even phase her mind as she got underneath her sheets, and drifted, slowly, into a restless sleep.

…

A/N:

YOU THOUGHT THERE WAS GOING TO BE SMUT, BUT IT WAS ME EXPOSITION!

Holy crap another chapter, done. I got this pumped out in a night after some much-needed procrastination. Anyway, leave a review, let me know what I need to do to have me give you guys quality content.

Also, big thanks to my beta DP, helped me make this a solid chapter.

Leave reviews plz :)

Peace


End file.
